New School, New Friends, New Country
by midnight-sorceress
Summary: *mumbles* not good at summaries, not good at summaries...*twitch, twitch* *COUGH* Ahh..this is a HP/YGO crossover, 5th one on the entire site!! ( I think.. ) R&R! ^_^;;
1. Bording School

Hello.....my ficcy is a Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover,  
I realized that there are only 4 Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers  
on FFN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( that I have found, and belive me, I looked.... )  
So please read this and review!!! It would mean soo much to me.  
The more reviews = more chapters!  
  
So, I am going to say what every   
author/authoress says before a fic :  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!  
I HAVE NO MONEY SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!  
WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO TYPE THIS!?!?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/ blah / Yugi talking to Yami  
// blah // Yami talking to Yugi  
  
Anzu ~ Te'a  
Jou ( Jounuchi ) ~ Joey  
Honda ~ Tristan  
Bakura ~ Bakura  
Yami Bakura ~ Yami B.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yugi yawned and stretched out his short arms.  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he groggily  
glanced over at his clock, not fully realizing   
that it was already noon.  
  
" It's about time you woke up aibou. " Yami stated,  
his crimson eyes watching Yugi.  
  
" GAHH! Yami! What did I tell you about   
popping out of the puzzle, especially after I wake up?!?   
I swear, I'm gonna die before I'm thirty."  
Yugi gasped.  
  
Ignoring his comment, Yami continued.  
" Jiichan ( is that how you spell it? ) sent me  
to tell you that we're going to England for  
a full year, since one of his friends is in dire need of his help. "  
  
" A FULL YEAR?!?! " Yugi gasped.  
" What about school?! When are we leaving?!  
Who's this friend?! Am I going to be able  
to say goodbye to my friends - "  
  
" Don't worry aibou. " Yami cooed.  
" We are going to stay at a boarding school,  
We're leaving next week, I don't know who this friend is,  
and, no, you won't be able to say goodbye to our friends. "  
  
" What - "  
  
Yami smirked.  
" You won't be able to say goodbye because  
they are coming with us. Their parents have been told that they're  
staying at a boarding school for free in a foreign country   
by Jiichan. "  
  
" Really?! That's great! " Yugi's face broke out in a   
wide grin, his violet eyes sparkling in delight.  
  
" Yes, now hurry up, you're supposed to meet   
Anzu, Jou, Honda and Bakura at the park today at 1. "  
  
Yugi glanced at the clock. It was 12:30.  
He panicked. He rushed. He threw on his millennium puzzle,   
khaki pants, and a black shirt. He sprinted the 1.5 miles to the park.  
Needless to say, he was exhausted.  
  
Yugi finally reached his group who were all chattering excitedly.  
When he was within range, he caught fragments of  
their conversation.  
  
" Man! I can't belive we're going to England for a whole year! "  
A boy said with a Brooklyn accent and a mop of blond hair.  
  
" You better belive it mate. I can't wait to return to Europe!"  
said the White haired boy next to the blond with a   
distinct British accent.  
  
" This is great! I can't wait until Yugi gets here to thank him! "  
exclaimed a brunet with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
" Well, you won't have to wait much longer!"  
Yugi announced, sneaking up on his friends.  
  
" Yug! We didn't hear ya! "  
Jou said.  
  
" We just want to thank you for getting us to go with you  
to England. " Honda gratefully added.  
  
" Jus' imagine it - an entire year without havin'  
to see Kaiba's or Pegasus's ugly mug. Ahh. This is going to be great! "  
Joey stated with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Anzu laughed.  
" Yeah! Yugi, do you know the name of the school? "  
  
" No, all I know is that it's in England. "  
  
/ Do you know Yami? /  
  
// No, Jiichan never mentioned a name. //  
  
/ Oh well. I'll ask him when I get home. /  
  
// Good idea //  
  
And with that, Yugi and his freinds spent the next couple   
hours discussing the trip to England.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soo..how you like?  
I don't think it's good,  
but, then again, I am overly critical  
of my work.........  
So, do you see that   
lilac rectangular button that says  
  
click here to sumbit review?  
  
Well..what are you waiting for?  
CLICK IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Thankees! 


	2. Where's Jiichan?!?!?!

Hello.....  
Thank you soo much for the reviews,  
( even though I only got three, but hey! I'm not picky! )  
but I may not continue unless I get more reviews.....  
  
What have I forgotten....  
  
Disclaimer in first chapter,  
  
Translations in first chapter,  
  
Oh, and no offense to Kaiba Fans,  
but the entire 'ugly mug' thing in the  
last chapter was said by Jou, who  
would probably say that...  
Please don't kill me!  
*whimpers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Day of The Trip....10:36 AM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ In his dream, he was chasing giant  
chocolate bunnies until he tripped and fell.  
Groaning, he rolled over onto his back, only  
to be attacked by a tri-coloured cactus   
shaking him, _hard_ ~  
  
"Yugi, Yugi! Wake up! We're leaving  
in half an hour!" Yami yelled, still trying to wake  
him up.  
  
"Just five more...minutes...Yami....  
get that cactus away from me...*snore*"  
Yugi mumbled, falling back asleep.  
  
'Ra, that boy can sleep.'  
Sighing, Yami went down to the kitchen and   
came back with a glass full of cold water.  
"Sorry Yugi, but desperate times call for desperate measures."  
And with that, Yami poured the water  
on Yugi's face.  
  
"GAH! THE CACTUS IS ATTACKING! THE CACTUS IS - "  
Yugi opened his eyes and looked around, spotting Yami.  
"What did you that for?!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up."  
  
"So? You could've tried harder! It's already 10:40!"  
  
"I have been _trying_ to WAKE YOU UP FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
And once again, our little hero rushed around  
his room trying to get ready, throwing whatever  
was leftover into his suitcase that he might need at school,  
running downstairs, and tripping over his feet in the process.  
  
Luckily, Yami was there to catch him.  
"Calm down Aibou, we still have 10 minutes."  
  
"Ah! Here are my two grandsons! Ready to leave?"  
Jiichan asked cheerfully.  
  
" Yes Jiichan." Yugi answered.  
  
"Good, good. Is everything packed?"  
  
"Yes, we finished packing a couple minutes ago."  
  
"Excellent! Well, off we go to the airport.  
Your friends will meet us there."  
  
// Yugi? //  
  
/ Yes Yami? /  
  
// Did you ever find out the name of the school? //  
  
/ I asked, but Jiichan just changed the subject. /  
  
// Oh well, we'll find out when we get there. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Airport....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guys! Yugi's here!" Anzu yelled at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Great! Now we can go check in!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
They entered the building together, and were almost trampled  
by a herd of stampeding tourists.  
  
"Lousy Americans, WATCH WHERE YA GOIN'!! " Jou shouted.  
  
( no offense to Americans, but I couldn't think of any race that was as inconsiderate, a/n, I'm also American... )  
  
"Calm down Jou, It was an accident." Yugi soothed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
So, onward our heros marched, weary of stampeding Americans, to the check-in line.  
And, low and behold, Kaiba was in line ( Kaiba fans, I won't bash him, that much. Hehe. ),  
the exact same line that Yugi & co. were in. Needless to say, Jou and Yami were pissed of.  
I mean literally, seam was coming out of their ears.  
  
" WHAT'S THAT FILTHY, NO-GOOD BA-" Jou started.  
  
"Jou!" Anzu hissed. "He'll hear you!"  
  
Unfortunately, Kaiba did hear Jou.  
  
"Well,well,well. If it isn't the little barking Chihuahua and his friends." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Honda and Bakura had to restrain Joey from attacking Kaiba.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
"Calm, down mate!"  
  
Kaiba just smirked, and then spotted Yugi's millennium puzzle.  
  
"Where's Yami, to scared to come out of the puzzle?  
He's probably to scared to come out and fly. They didn't have planes  
back in Egypt did they?"  
  
"He'll come out when we're on the plane." Yugi stated defensively.  
"And why are you going to England?"  
  
"Business." Kaiba stated simply. "Well, I'll best be going."  
And with that, he turned around, his long coat swaying in the still air.  
  
"That jerk." Jou growled.  
  
"Come on, we should just check in our bags and head towards the terminal and forget about Kaiba."  
Anzu said reasonably.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and checked in their bags and got their tickets.  
It was soon after that that Yugi noticed something.  
  
"Hey! Where's Jiichan?!?! I don't remember seeing him since we met up with you guys."  
  
"That's right. One minute he's standing right next to you, and the next, he's gone!"  
Bakura said in a mystified voice.  
  
"We'd better start looking for him."  
  
"You're right Jou, and we'd better find him before we start boarding."  
  
/ Huh? What's this? /   
  
// What? //  
  
/ I found a note in my pocket. It wasn't there before. /  
  
// Well, read it, it might be from Jiichan. //  
  
/ It is from Jiichan! /  
  
"Eh, Yug, are you okay? " Jou said while waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I found a note from Jiichan in my pocket.  
He says not to worry about him, that he'll meet us at the London Airport."  
  
"How is that possible? He couldn't have taken an earlier flight, this is the first one today." Anzu questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there. Do you realize that none of us know anything about this trip,   
asides the fact that the school is in England, and Jiichan is going to help a friend? This entire trip is covered in Mystery." Yugi pondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ooh.....lousy ending.....  
  
no offense to Kaiba Lurvers!  
  
So review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
See that little rectangular button that says  
  
Click Here to Submit Review ?  
  
Click It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
